Red Velvet
by Canit
Summary: It's a Sunday Night and The Armstrong and Winter family are moving to a Town Called Beacon Hills, T.J while riding his motorcycle almost runs over a mysterious boy in the middle of the road with a wound on his side, T.J offers him a ride, what has T.J drove himself into well that's the big question.. This is my first story attempt so have fun reading my attempt at a fanfiction :)


**Red Velvet**  
**Chapter 1: Sunday's Bite**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any character from Teen Wolf, I do own The Armstrong/ Winter Family but that's about it**_  
...

Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten, or something along those lines. Who knew something from the cartoon Lilo & Stitch would actually apply to my life. My family is just like any other family out there, okay not really just the kind of families that your mother gets married into but you know same difference. My name is T.J Armstrong and at this very moment I am on my motorcycle driving behind my family's vehicle because I do not trust those lazy movers with the things I take care of. My mom told me to just follow them and not to wander off somewhere, but come on I'm a teenage boy who is very curious about this new town that I am going to live in how can I not wander off into the night and explore a little, I will just call them if I get lost somewhere.

Let me introduce my family who is currently sitting in the nice, warm, toasty car while I am on this motorcycle freezing my ass off, first is my dearest mother Molly, what can I say she isn't exactly the stereotypical mother she rarely gives out hugs, she has sweet arm sleeve tattoo... yes my mother has a sleeve tattoo that might be able to scare off anyone, but I don't blame them I mean it's a tattoo of a the damn apocalypse. Yeah my mom is a bad ass but a great mother who has been through a lot in her life I mean her last husband, yes my father had a mental breakdown and jumped a bridge and now he is in a coma and he has been in it for 6 years now and she had to move on and so did I.

She later fell for the man driving the car that I am currently following and his name is Reese Winter, now he and I don't have the best relationship in the world but he and I also have a understanding between each other, as long as my mother is happy with him that all that matters and he knows I care very much about my mother and promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt her and we had a father and son moment at their wedding which is when I officially accepted him as my step father, but late then never right?

The next person on my list is my little brother Finnegan, Finn is what I usually call him unless I really need to get his attention. I usually don't like to play favorites but Finn is my favorite part of my family because he is the one person in the entire world that I can talk to about anything and not get in trouble, he is very loyal in that way, if I had to pick one person in the world to talk to for the rest of my life it would be Finn. He is kind of a genius and because of that he actually is skipping grade 8 and is going right to grade 9 which I don't like because he will be the youngest but at least he will be in the same school as me so I will protect him as much as I can but I think he can handle himself.

I think that's pretty much my entire family, oh right how can I forget my step sister, Robbin, her and I, well lets say if it wasn't for this whole my mom marrying her dad didn't occur then we would be mortal enemies. Then again we probably would not have met otherwise. Both of us have little in common, we both were forced into this situation, we are both the same age which means the same grade, same class and that's pretty much all we have in common that I know of. It's not like I sat down with her to discuss our favorite movies or anything we would probably argue which is better between Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. Nobody has that much energy to debate that long. Our hatred for each other happened because of me calling her snowflake, I don't know why but it pissed her off big time and now that what I like to call her which now she just responds to it in a calmly manor, which just ends up pissing me off. We are just like any other brother and sister who fights and bickers and one another, but hey we are family and family is cool i guess.

In a moments notice I feel the boredom getting the best of me so I pull over to the side of the road and my family seemed to fail to realize that I had stopped so I pull out my phone and texted my brother to let him know I was no longer following them and that he should text me back when they got to the new house. I started my motorcycle back up and continued driving and passed the car my family was in I noticed Robbin giving me the finger as I drove pass them. I started thinking about how this is really it I mean this is where I am going to live until I finish school yup Beacon Hills my new home. I looked over to see the town sign and I noticed a red vehicle passing me and I slowed down just to be on the safe side, I continued on the same road as them and then that's when the car made a huge swerve, at first I thought that the driver lost control and was going to crash into the railing but then I noticed the reason for the abrupt move.

Standing there in the pouring rain was a teenage boy that looked around my age, I wasn't really paying attention and then I realized I was still heading straight for him, I tried to hit the breaks as fast as I could, I ended up tipping myself and skidding while holding onto the bike for dear life and all of a sudden I stopped. I lied there for a minute trying to catch my breath and then I heard a voice yelling and then it dawned on me I should be listening to what is going on .

"Hey, ah are you okay, are you hurt"? The boy said, I looked up at him , and sighed in relief that I didn't end up killing someone on my first day into a new town.

"Ah, Yeah I think my leg broke my fall" I said with a slight laugh, I noticed that he was holding his right hand on his gut, " Dude are you bleeding, I don't recall actually hitting you." I looked at his hand holding his gut again, he looked at my eyes and followed my gaze to his wound.

"Oh no you didn't hit.. um I kinda got bitten by something in the woods" He said taking his hand off the wound to inspect it " I think it was a wolf" he said trying to remember what just happened.

"If you don't mind me asking, um why actually were you walking around in the woods in the middle of the night" I asked just trying to keep the conversation alive

"what, oh um just you know taking a walk to clear my mind.." He said trying not to make eye contact with me and I realized he was not a very good liar but I really didn't need to be butting into anyone's business after being in town less than 5 minutes. Then something in my mind clicked

"Do you need a ride or something, like I could take you to the hospital or something to get that wound checked for rabies" I suggested I mean it was the least I could do. " Well you might need to tell me where it is first because I am new in town" I made notice that and he looked at me and back to the bike on the ground, " Yeah I literally just got into town" I said with a laugh.

"No" The boy said rather quicker than I expected, " I mean no need to offer a ride I'm sure I'll be fine" he corrected himself so he didn't offend me.

"Are you- are you sure it looks pretty nasty, with the whole bleeding and blood type stuff" I pointed to the wound for what seemed like the 10th time.

"oh no it's just my mom is a nurse at the hospital and..." he started to say but I cut him off

"Well that's good you won't have to wait around to get medical attention now hop on" I said trying to hurry him along so my family drive by and noticed I crashed my motorcycle the second I left their sights.

"No you don't get it my mom works at the hospital, which is why I don't want to go there with a wound on my side and explain why I have a wound on my side" The boy explain and I immediately understood the reason.

"Ah I get it now, don't want your mom to know you like to take walks to clear your mind, make perfect sense now" I say with a little smugness in my voice raising my eyebrow at him, He made a nervous laugh and stared back to the ground. " But hey it's not like i'm a saint or anything so hop on and I'll give you a ride home unless your worried that your dad with catch you" I said.

"No my dad doesn't live with us and why and I saying this to a random person that I just met" The boy stopped talking.

"Wow wow wait a minute you may have just met me but I am not a random person." I said acting a little offended, I put my hand out " T.J Armstrong, don't ask what the letters stand for only 3 people in the world know what it stands for and one of them is in a coma" I say trying to introduce myself and giving a tab bit too much information . He stared down at my hand " This is the part where you shake my hand and say what your name is." I reminded him

And as if a light bulb went off in his head he grabbed my hand with his " Scott McCall" He said simply, finally I thought to myself I got a name out of him.

"Alright Scott McCall, hop on and tell me where to go." I said

"No it's fine you don't need to give me a ride I can walk" Scott said denying my help, I looked at him and raised my eyebrow.

"First I don't remember asking for your permission because I am giving you a ride home no question about it." I stated " And second of all I don't think your last walk is a good example of your walking ability because if you end up killed our something I would be the first suspect sense I saw you last" I finished he looked at me with a confused face

"Nobody saw that you saw me last so I don't think you would be the first suspect or any suspect matter of fact" Scott said trying still to refuse the ride, I gave him a quick look and he gulped " I mean not that you would hurt me or anything.. I mean you totally almost killed yourself trying not to hit.. ah um I mean sure.. I would like a ride" Scott rambled

"Good, now can we be friends now or is it to earlier to ask"? I asked as a joke, Scott narrowed his eyes at me , "I'm Kidding" I retorted, Scott nodded to himself, " You will have the entire ride home to love me.. you know friend wise" I said with a laugh, Scott let himself grin and finally noticed my joke.

Scott helped me pick up the bike and we both climbed on and I noticed his hesitation, I turned my head to look at him " Dude I'll get you home all safe and sound don't worry about it." I said trying to make him feel a little more comfortable.

"No it's just I dropped my Inhaler in the woods just before I got bit and... never mind lets go.. I'll find it tomorrow" Scott said

The ride didn't take very long and it was quite, which I knew it would be because what are two strangers supposed to talk about when all we know what each other is our names and we don't have our father's living with us. I pulled into what I guess was his house and he got off the bike and turn to face me, " Ah thanks.. Thank you for the ride and all I hope your leg is feeling better, and I guess if your new in town I will see you tomorrow in school." Scott said and turned to jog up to his door.

"Ah no problem I guess I will see you tomorrow!" I yelled just in case he was to far to hear me. I turned my key back to start the bike back up and backed out of the driveway.

Before I could get anywhere I realized that I didn't know which way I lived, I pulled out my phone and texted Finn " Ah what's our address I sort of got side tracked" he answered back the address of our house which didn't help much sense I didn't know which direction that was from my current location so I put it into my G.P.S on my phone and I headed for my house.

...

I got to the Address my brother told me, and I looked at the surrounding area and the first thing I noticed was that there was a cop across the street from my house and I thought to myself "Crap" of all the places my mom picked to live across from the friendly neighborhood cop. I got off my motorcycle and kicked the kick stand and headed for the front door. I knocked just to make sure I didn't skip a house, within 10 seconds of me knocking the door flew open and I was immediately was attacked with a hug from Finn, and I didn't wait very long to wrapped my arms around him as well, Yeah I did mention he was my favorite right? Yeah he also has very good hugs and nobody else in this family will give me one so I suppose it's nice to be loved. Eventually he let go and looked up at me, he was kind of on the short side, yet another brilliant reason for him to skip a grade when he was the shortest in his original grade and now well you should see my point.

"So how was your adventure into Beacon Hills at night?" Finn asked in an interested tone

"Eh, didn't miss much, did you tell them I was going off? I asked him knowing he didn't, I wasn't really being sneaky about it either.

"You know I didn't T.J, but you kinda passed us so you let yourself get caught". Finn said with a little giggle. I put my arm around his shoulder and we walked to the stairs and stopped for a moment

"So Snowflake probably got her room first so where's the leftover room that I get?" I asked him

"Oh there's two rooms left, I wanted you to get a chose on where you sleep." Finn said sweetly, I looked down to him and rubbed him hand over his hand making it a mess, He slapped my hand away and tried to fix his hair. " Hands off T.J" He said softly .

"You didn't have to save me a room Finn, I would gladly be last pick, wouldn't be the first time." I said, I started to walk up stairs but he grabbed my arm, I turn back to him and raised my eyebrow

"One room is down and the other is up, and I like the up better because I won't be alone up there, but if you want it you can have it" Finn tried to make it sound like he was okay with either decision.

"Downstairs it is." I picked, "I like to be away from the crowd anyways, you know crowd being Snowflake." I informed him. He nodded with a little frown, Finn didn't really like the little feud Robbin and I, he usually made us make up every time, another reason Finn is the best. Then out of nowhere there was a loud cough that was made to get us to look up

"The name is Robbin not snowflake" Robbin said in a very angry tone.

"Yeah but Snowflake your name makes you sound like you are young dude running around in a skin tight costume and trust me nobody wants to see that" I fired back in a calm tone.

"At least its my actual name, unlike you who has 2 letters to your name." Robbin responded.

"Nice try but only Finn and my mother knows my name" I said back to her with a huge grin on my face. The angry in her face dropped and she smiled

"It's nice to have your back home T.J." She said. I held up my finger to say something back but then I heard the words as if it took a second for it to get to my brain

"What's that suppose to mean huh? Did you do something" I turned to Finn " Did she do something, you wouldn't lie to me, What did she do?" I said quick

"Ah I don't think she did anything, well nothing that I know of" Finn answered.

"Oh my, Can't a sister just be happy to see her brother back home safely" She answered my confusion.

"Step sister... I mean no you can't be.. I mean .. yeah whatever nice to see you to.." I say even more confused, Robbin rolled her eyes at my confusion and walked back to I assume to her room.

"That was weird" I said over my shoulder to Finn. He looked at me and laughed

"T.J you really have some trust issues my friend" Finn walked upstairs to claim his room. I turned around and walked back down and discover my room that was pretty much next to the living room and I thought great now I will be first to the breakfast table every morning.

I walked into my room and looked out of the window and just stared out of it, Well here it is my new room, my new house , my neighbors and my new town that I will be a new student at maybe I will meet new friends maybe I'll be one of those people who eat lunch along and pretend that nobody else exists. Tomorrow was a new day and maybe this town will need some getting use you but seriously what can go wrong in a town called Beacon Hills, maybe my life with be a lot more normal here than it was back in Seattle I mean, How bad can things get here, I sure I will do just fine and everything will be okay.


End file.
